Friends of Old
by KaiserPhoenix92
Summary: Dean and Sam Winchester met and grew up with a lot of people, most of them being Hunters. And you'd never expect who those people were. X-over with various shows and movies. Please R&R.
1. A Doctor

Sam and Dean Winchester had to have met a lot of people while growing up and traveling across the US. Some of those people became our favorite movie and TV characters. People you'd never expect.

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or any of the shows/movies I cross it over with.

* * *

Nobody saw through his façade. He'd been taught to hide his real self from anyone, even other Hunters like himself, over the years and now that he was normal—or trying to be, at least—he couldn't quite remember how to stop. So he acted innocent and naïve and needy, following his mentor around everywhere as an Intern.

He knew he annoyed his friends at times by being so clingy, but he couldn't help it; he knew the truth about what hid in the shadows and in the darkness. And that he could lose any one of his friends, his _family_, at anytime because of the things that went bump in the night. So he acted like the innocent one of their group, the one that needed to be taken care of.

He and his older brother had been raised as Hunters— everyone in their family, dating back to when Hunters first appeared, had been one, so even if they hadn't been raised that way, it was still in their blood. They traveled a lot because of it, mostly during the Summer and Spring break. Their father claimed it was because he wanted to spend time with his sons, and since he was an office supplies salesman, he thought the best way to do that was by bringing his boys along with him on his business trips. No one knew they were actually learning how to shoot guns and throw knives.

After he was almost killed by a Demon at age seven, his parents thought it best that they split up for a while. So, telling everyone that they were getting a divorce, his father left and went to help John Winchester and Bobby Singer for a while, looking for the Yellow-Eyed Demon. Their mom still taught them how to kill evil and to speak Latin, but their dad was the one who usually took them Hunting.

However, he wasn't as enthusiastic about Hunting as his brother. So while he still learned, he gradually began focusing more on a different future, one that didn't involve Demons and Werewolves and having to break the law all the time. And when he turned 17 and graduated from High School, he went off to college, knowing that his brother and his father would forgive him eventually.

College was where he met his best friend. His best friend who was _normal_, and wanted to be a surgeon, and was sort of a jock, so he became the exact opposite—he became the nerdy white boy, who liked girly drinks and called his friend 'Chocolate Bear', himself becoming 'Vanilla Bear'.

They went to the same Med. School, and even got accepted to the same Hospital. And after eight years of living normal, safe life, he still couldn't get fully used to it, but he tried anyways. Except when his father died. He and his brother had told everyone it was a heart attack, but their mother said otherwise—she said it was a Demon by the name of Meg. So, taking a week off, he and his brother Hunted the bitch down and, with the help of the Brothers Winchester, finally killed her. And he went back to the hospital a few days later, trying to ignore the secret thrill he got whenever he Hunted.

Now, though, he really wished the only thing he had to worry about was pretending to be somewhat normal. Instead, he had to worry about the Demon bitch name Lilith, the upcoming Apocalypse, and what the hell the Demons that were attacking his hospital wanted.

With narrowed eyes, he looked at his friends, fear clearly shown in their eyes. Elliot and Carla were holding onto each other, Turk holding onto Carla and Izzy. Dr. Cox and Jordan were in the corner, holding Jack and Jennifer Dylan, trying to keep them quiet. And the Janitor was sitting on the other side of the room with The Todd, Ted, Doug, and Kelso.

They were hiding in an empty room on the first floor, and he knew that their floor was where the head Demon was at. So, without warning, he stood up and pulled out the knife he always secretly carried with him, and ran out the door, ignoring the shouts from his friends. He had to kill as many Demons as possible—there was no way in hell he was going to let them kill his _family_ and quite possibly open another Seal.

After all, he was John Michael Dorian, M.D. Hunter.


	2. A Thief

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or the shows/movies I cross it over with.

A/N: I actually only have two ideas at the moment for this story-- this one, and the previous one. So, if you have any ideas, please tell me in a review.

* * *

He was the quiet one in the group. They messed with him a few times, but only because he was the newbie. He was also the innocent and naïve one, the one with a conscience. He played his part pretty damned good if he had both of his parents and the rest of the world fooled. He always got a kick out of that; they were supposed to know everything, were supposed to be able to tell when you were lying. But they didn't—not with him, and that was something he was slightly proud of.

He had no idea how he had kept it from his parents all those years, though. Being parents, they were supposed to know everything and anything their child did or didn't do, when they did it, and how they did it. But they didn't. Under the guise of wanting to perfect his skills, he had instead taught himself how to throw knives. When he told his parents he'd joined an afterschool club, he had instead joined a karate class and learned how to properly defend himself and others.

When he was 13, he had met a real Hunter by the name of John Winchester when he was investigating some disappearances around his neighborhood. After convincing the older man that he really did want to become a Hunter, that his best friend had almost been killed by a monster when they were five, John had finally said yes and taught him how to shoot. Before he and his two sons left, John had given him his number, plus the number to some other, more experienced Hunters.

He had gone to Brown after High School, where he met two Seniors named JD and Turk. JD, as it turned out, was also a Hunter even though he kind of thought JD was kind of a dork. His new friend later told him that it was only a mask, however, and he soon found himself creating his own fake persona. There was one thing he couldn't hide, though.

His parents had freaked when they found out his major was Demonology, his minor being Mythology. He had switched it when he became a Sophomore, declaring pre-Med as his Major and Demonology as his minor, after talking to both JD and his parents.

He was still in college when he was approached by Danny Ocean, being only 19 at the time. When the man had told him about the Benedict Job, he hadn't really wanted to do it—it was his conscience, he supposed. But he accepted anyways, telling himself he'd need the money for Med School.

He tried telling himself that when he began preaching to his friends in the hotel room. He tried telling himself that when he was deceiving the woman so they could get the diamonds. But no matter how hard he tried, he could never stop thinking about how wrong that was.

But when he had to lie to get information when he was Hunting, he never really got that feeling. He always hated having to lie, but when he was Hunting… it was different. He _felt_ different. He had asked Pastor Jim Murphy about it once, and the man had said it was because he was doing God's work; he had felt funny after the man had said that.

He never understood why, with two thieves as parents, he himself always felt bad about lying and stealing, no matter how good he was at the latter. He never understood why he felt the need to protect people, even before he became a Hunter. He never understood why he had always felt a fear of God.

But now, as Anna stood in front of him, explaining that it was the only way he'd be able to survive, he understood.

Linus Caldwell was a Med Student, a thief, a Hunter, and now, an Angel. How fucked up is that?

* * *

Heh, I couldn't help it. I've always seen Linus as the conscience of Ocean's 11, and making him a Fallen Angel just seemed right. I can totally see him as having been Anna's best friend and Castiel's older brother, and Cas and Anna getting together; or Linus and Anna being twins and Cas being his best friend, again having Cas and Anna getting together. Yeah... don't ask. I'm just weird like that ;)

Please R&R! You know you wanna =)


	3. A Mutant

A/N: Yeah... idk about this chapter. I don't really like it, but I wanted to update. So, here's an update. On another note, I also wanted to point something out about Linus and Ocean's 11: I know, in the movies, he just wants to be one of the best thieves ever. But in my mind, I see him wanting to be something else as a child, and he uses the money he gets from the Benedict Job and all the other hiests he pulls with the Ocean's crew to help achieve that dream. So... yeah. I see Linus as wanting to help people more than becoming a great thief. Anyways. If you have any ideas for this story, please tell me. And review. I really, really want reviews. Please?

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or X-Men: The Movie. Damn it...

* * *

He'd lost his parents to Demons when he was eight. They had been on a plane and after being up for exactly 40 minutes, it had gone down. No one knew what happened and the only clue they could find was sulfur on some of the remaining pieces of the plane.

That was when he had met John Winchester for the first time in five years. He didn't remember much of the man, seeing as he had only been three when he and John met, but he knew that the elder had been taught a lot by his parents about Hunting. He had stayed with John, as well as Sam and Dean, for the two weeks they were in town for the funeral and the investigation—he had nowhere else to go.

John had offered to take him to Pastor Jim Murphy, knowing that Jim would gladly take in another ward. Or maybe Bobby Singer, thinking that Bobby had always wanted a kid but had never gotten the chance after his wife died. And there was also Helen and Jo Harvelle, what with Helen beginning to get over her husband's death and little Jo having always wanted an older brother for some reason.

He'd declined, of course, stating that he didn't want to go with any Hunters, especially the active ones. He was only eight, and there was still a chance for him to be normal, just like his parents had always wanted him to be.

He thought he'd have gotten adopted. He thought he'd have been placed with a family that would love him even though they knew he'd never get over his parents' death and that he knew some odd things about the supernatural and how to speak Latin at age eight. He was wrong.

He never thought, not for a second, that he'd be bounced around from Foster Home to Foster Home until he turned 15, by then having lost all contact with Sam and Dean who he thought of as brothers.

At 15, he realized he was different than others. Not because he was an orphan and a Foster Child, and not because his real parents had been Hunters; no, he was different because he was a Mutant. That was about the same time other people realized he was different, too. Bad people. Bad people that had sent a very scary person to his school while he was in detention in order to capture him. He'd destroyed half of the school because of it.

It wasn't long before he was rescued from what he later learned was The Island, but it was long enough. And what with little Hunter instinct that he had left in him, he had helped get the others to safety. The voice in his head helped, too, but that wasn't the point.

Charles Xavier had met them all when they got outside, and he knew that Xavier could be trusted almost immediately. Even if the man had somehow known where they were, and had shown up in a helicopter no less, he just knew—part of being a Hunter was to know who your enemies really were.

That was why he also trusted Logan. Everyone else thought they hated each other, and while that may have been true to a certain extent, he also trusted the older man with his life. Because he knew. He knew what Logan was, and Logan had figured what he had been.

The only thing Scott Summers would ever admit to having in common with Wolverine was being a Hunter—and he was damn proud of that fact.


	4. A Treasure Protector

Ok, I know I haven't updated in a while, and I'm sorry. Blame me for having way too many characters I want to use but can't figure out how to write them and make it good, and both the laptop adaptor and battery for being stupid. And the Sims 3....

Anyways.

I don't know about this chapter; personally, I think if I really tried, it could be better. Then again, maybe not. All I know is, is that I really, really needed to update, so... here it is.

On another note, I wanna thank those who reviewed- they mean a lot to me. As for the suggestions I got:

1.) I've never seen Ugly Betty, so, sorry, but I won't be using her in this story. Thank you, though, for giving me a suggestion.

2.) Ah, yes, Chris and Wyatt :) Originally, I had planned on using Chris for this chapter, but I couldn't decide on what I wanted to happen. However, I _will_ be using him... eventually.

Also, I know that all my chapters so far have been guys; I don't want to use _just guys_ for this story. I already have a character in mind, who's a girl mind you, but I don't know if I'm actually going to use her. So... anyone in mind?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of them, unfortunately.

I make no promises on how good this is.

* * *

Growing up, his childhood hadn't been the greatest. His parents had had him when they were 15, and both had dropped out of school to raise him because both had been disowned. So, the three of them lived in a small apartment on the bad side of town with barely any money to support themselves. Soon, his parents got jobs—his mother at a bar, and his father, well… his father never _could _hold a job for more than a month….

What little money they could manage to get was, at first, used on food and clothes for him to where, even if they weren't the greatest around. However, by the time he was five, it had already been a tradition of sorts that he would rarely get new clothes and his mother would merely make it so his old ones still fit him as he grew; the food… well, food was also a luxury, something he had to find himself most of the time; and the money his parents worked so hard for? It went to alcohol and cigarettes and drugs, not to mention the debts his parents owed to people—bad people, usually.

When he was five, that was when the trouble _really_ began. That was when his father decided that his mother wasn't good enough to be the only one to get hit, and that he would be a much better target. Yes, he had been hit before, but nothing like _that_. Now, his father decided to go all out on him while his mother either watched or ignored it, simply standing by and having a cigarette or a beer. They kept him home from school on the days that it got really bad, sometimes for a week at a time.

Except, one day, when he was seven, his father had made the mistake of sleeping in while his mother worked, and he was able to sneak off to school, knowing his visible bruises would have to cause _something_; why else would his parents keep him home when they were that bad?

It was on that day that he met the three people that would change his life forever.

Sam Winchester and his older brother Dean had just moved to D.C., and Sam would be in his class. Sam, who he would later teach how to hack anything and everything and would later introduce him to Ash and helped out a great deal after he'd become rich.

Dean… Dean had been the one to convince him to tell him what was happening at home, then later to tell a teacher. It had taken no longer than a week for him to completely trust Dean, but it had been worth it. Later on in years, Dean would still be like a big brother to him and didn't care in the slightest that he'd found a second big brother in the kid he'd met the day after the Winchesters left.

And then there was John.

The same day he'd finally told both Dean and his teacher about his homelife was the same day he'd met the great John Winchester. It was also the day that Social Services was called and came to the school to tell him that he wouldn't be able to go home. They would have taken him to a Home if Dean hadn't convinced both his father and the Social Worker to let him stay with them.

It was the next day, John dropped his journal and he'd picked it up and began to read Latin—correctly, might I add—that they'd all learned two things: 1.) He was probably a genius, no doubt about it. And 2.) If he could actually pick up on Latin that quickly, then he was definitely Hunter material.

And so, for the next week, began his training.

He learned a bit of everything: self defense, how to shoot a gun (that was filled with rocksalt, of course), how to clean his weapons, and how to draw most of a Devil's Trap. It wasn't much, but it was enough for a seven year old, and it was good enough for him.

After they left (with a teary goodbye between the two seven year olds, a grin and a hug from Dean, and a 'be good, be careful, and I'll have some friends check up on you every now and then' from John), he felt a bit safer with the pocketknife Dean had secretly given him in his back pocket. He felt even safer when he met his best friend and later older brother the next day who told him stories of Knights and Treasure.

He never told Sam and Dean who had taught him after they had left, but the next time the three of them saw each other, he was a Hunter. A retired one, but a Hunter none the less. Instead, he repaid them for their help all those years ago by being their supplier of money, weapons, and even a few safehouses across the country for when the FBI got too close or they just needed a break.

Who would have thought that Riley Poole, the adorable kid who was afraid to go down creepy tunnels and did everything in his power _not_ to get killed (being loyal and trying to sacrifice yourself not counting) would Hunt the things that went bump in the night?

* * *

I know, I know; Riley having a tragic past? Yea. It's been done before. I know. But, well... who doesn't love Riley angst? Seriously, anyone?

And if you didn't know, Riley's other 'big brother' and the kid he met after the Winchesters left was Ben. I've decided to make them a few years apart, maybe about 3, even though it looks like a much bigger age difference in the movies. And Riley was like a son to both Patrick and Emily, even though they never adopted him. Don't ask why, because I don't know.

So... R&R? *hopeful smile*


End file.
